The new kid and his special school challenge
by Kiki2000
Summary: Luffy has been accepted to a new school on an isolated island. There that school isn't all that it seems to be. He gains friends and foes. He faces great challenges and pains. But what if someone dies. What if the evil is too great to defeat. What if there ended up being an outrageous reason for this whole mystery island! AU
1. Chapter 1

The new kid and his special school challenge

Summary: Luffy has been accepted to a new school on an isolated island. There that school isn't all that it seems to be. He gains friends and foes. He faces great challenges and pains. But what if someone dies. What if the evil is too great to defeat. What if there ended up being an outrageous reason for this whole mystery island?! AU

**Author's Note: First One Piece fanfic that I've written so far so if it's a bit bad I do apologise. I thought of this idea from a dream and decided to post a fanfic for it. I'll try posting the next chapters a.s.a.p and try to make them long. That's all I have to say so please enjoy and review if you can :D.**

**I do NOT own one piece ^.^**

Chapter 1 - The new kid arrives at

One Piece High (OPH)

Luffy POV

YOSH! I've finally arrived to the island! Can't wait to go to the meat section. I turned around and to my surprise and horror, saw an island that looked like it just came out of a horror movie and took form on Earth. The island looked pitch black and rotten to the core. There were dark clouds only above the island and an eerie silence throughout the land except the few times I swear I heard someone screaming in the distance. Not to mention how cold this creepy place is. Oh well, I love mystery islands! I got off the boat and raced to the nearby building which looked like a school.

After tripping a million times on fallen logs, I finally arrive to the building. I searched the area and found a signpost that read, "_Welcome students of One Piece High. Please enter the building for registrations if you are new. P.S please be cautious of passer-by zombies"_

Ok…Well I guess I should enter! I opened the door only to be bombarded by a moss headed figure. Oh wait, that's a person!

Zoro POV

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Curse this school to hell. I'm surrounded by zombies **AGAIN **and they took my swords. A zombie tackled me to the stone doors of the building. Crap, this is it, I'm going to crash my head on the hard stone and it'll all be over. I waited for the pain to come but it never did. Instead I felt something soft on my head and a little 'Oof'. Yup, that's it. I've gone insane due to the immense pain.

"Why the heck did you do that for," whinned the thing I had just landed on. I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see an outsider even again. He didn't look any older than 17, had a scar under his eye, raven hair and now seemed to be staring in awe at the zombies. Can't blame him though. They ARE inhuman after all.

Luffy POV

AWESOME! Real zombies. But it doesn't look like they want to be friends as they're charging towards me with knives. "Look out you idiot!" yelled the moss headed person as he quickly grabbed my wrist and jumped out of the way of the zombie attack. Phew thanks! Who are you anyway? Are you a student? Do you want to be my nakama? What's with those (awesome) zombies?

"I'm Zoro and now is not that time for talk," stated Zoro while dodging a few more attacks. Soon enough we were pinned down against the wall. "Got an ideas, kid?" asked Zoro. Run through them super fast and hope for them not to catch us? Zoro sighed but agreed as there was no other choice. That's when a rusty vent was opened above them followed by a pink haired boy stretching him arm out for us to grab it.

"Quick, grab his hand!" yelled Zoro quickly. I immediately took the pink haired boy's outstretched hand and Zoro's hand. We both got pulled up but right before Zoro got through the vent, a zombie managed to bite him on the leg.

Coby POV

Hey Helmeppo, looks like there's more newcomers at the foyer. "Ok, I got the ones last time so now it's your turn," replied a blond haired man named Helmeppo. I sighed as I head off into the vent tunnels. Sometimes I wonder why I joined the MARINES (Monitoring And Rescuing Individual New Entry Students) but remembered my dream of becoming one of them ever since I came to this 'school'.

Oh, looks like I'm here and made it just in time. Oi you two, grab my hand! Doesn't look like the raven haired one heard me but it doesn't matter since he saw my hand and grabbed it. As I pulled the two up, I saw the moss headed one get bitten on the leg. This was NOT going to end well…If a human gets bitten by a zombie, then with due time they will also be turned into a zombie.

Zoro POV

Seems like the pink haired boy is gesturing for us to follow him but I don't trust this guy as much unlike the raven haired idiot who I trusted instantly. Hey both of you! What are your names. I'm Roronoa Zoro. "I'm Monkey D Luffy! Wanna both be my nakama?!" shouted Luffy with a stupid yet blinding smile. Seems like I was right. With such an amazing grin like that, who wouldn't trust this kid. Even the ink haired boy smiled at Luffy.

"And my name is Coby. I'm a MARINE and would like to tell you all about what's happening at this school when we get to headquarters. Both of you are new entry students so I'll explain the best I can," explained Coby. Luffy gasped.

"You're new here too?!" asked Luffy with shock. Yes I got here about an hour ago and kept on getting chased by zombies. Oh and about your earlier question, I guess I'll join you for now. Luffy grinned brightly at my comment and I couldn't help but smile slightly as well.

Luffy POV

YAY! Zoro's going to be my nakama! I turn to Coby. Are you going to be my nakama too? Coby smiled and nodded. "Seems like we've arrived at Headquarters No. 7," stated Coby as I ran in and searched the giant area with excitement in my eyes. Woooow, this place is ginormous!

"Isn't it amazing," said a voice from the shadows. "Ah! Helmeppo I'm back!" said Coby while waving to the voice that now fully came out as a blond haired man. "I can see that you're back…So these are the two new entries I presume?" answered Helmeppo. Coby nodded and offered for me and Zoro to sit down on the nearby couch for discussion.

Zoro POV

I walked over to the couch but didn't sit down as Luffy raced to the couch and was now hogging the whole thing. Coby and Helmeppo, who I had an uneasy feeling about, sat on the other side across me and Luffy.

"Ok let's get down to business," sighed Coby as he seemed to remember something. "About that zombie bite on your leg, Zoro…"

…There was silence. Did I just hear Coby right?...I'm going to turn into a zombie…**EH?!**

**Author's Note: Ok, sorry for such a crappy first chapter and I didn't expect it to be this short :\ I promise the future chapters will get much more longer and interesting. Well except next chapter which will have information about what's going on in this crazy school :P Sorry if there was any OOC . Trying to keep that to a minimum. Well anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and review if you want to give any ideas that I could use. Also, I'm also going to make 'PIRATE' for the 'school rebels' that want to fight back like how I made 'MARINES' those that help out newcomers. Guess what PIRATE is going to stand for and maybe you'll guess it ^.^ **


	2. The History of OPH

The new kid and his special school challenge

**Author's Note: YAY! Finally finished chapter 2!(very proud of myself :P) I tried making this as long as I could so I hope this is long enough since I'm going to make the other chapters around this length. I told myself I wouldn't start any new stories until I've at least got to a really high chapter in this story but I thought of an awesome acelu story to write so I'm going to hopefully post a first chapter for that sometime soon. Anyway please enjoy chapter 2 and review if you can :D**

**I do NOT own One Piece ^.^ (if I did then I would be crying tears of joy (; )**

**Also forgot warnings in chapter 1(sorry about that) so I'll put them in starting from chapter 2.**

**Warning: nothing much except a death in the past and possibly some jealousy from Zoro at the end XD**

**Word count: 1,760 (I think)**

Chapter 2 - The History of OPH

Revealed!

Zoro POV

H-hey, this isn't a joke right? Am I seriously going to turn into a zombie?! All the calming playful mood immediately turned into tension. The first to break the silence was Luffy.

"Wow! Lucky you Zoro! I want to be a zombie too!" yelled Luffy with diamonds in his eyes. Everyone face palmed to Luffy's stupid statement and then Coby replied, "Luffy-san, I don't think you want to be a zombie. They have to work for the 'evil marines'." Luffy nodded in agreement clearly saying that he doesn't like working for people.

Wait, if you're a marine too then doesn't that make you evil as well? "No you see, there are two types of marines. The good ones like me and Helmeppo, and the ones that have turned evil by joining forces with the 'World Government' or that's what they call themselves anyway. The World Government are the ones that brought about the school you see today," explained Coby.

"Before we continue this explanation, take this AZT (anti-zombie transformation) pill. It'll slow down the transformation process but not stop it completely," announced Helmeppo. I took the pill and was about to eat it when Coby quickly added, "Be careful, once you take the pill, you will experience a side effect, a horrible pain all around your body."

I was hesitant when I first put the pill in my mouth not because of the pain about to come but in case this was some sort of drug and the two would strike at me and Luffy and I wouldn't be able to protect my new nakama. In fact I wouldn't have put the pill in my mouth at all if it wasn't for Luffy's reassuring smile that those two marines wouldn't hurt us. I swallowed the AZT pill. AHHH, SHIT THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! I drop to the ground and clutch myself, trying to get rid of the pain.

Luffy POV

I smiled at Zoro when he was putting the AZT pill in his mouth but I did NOT expect that to happen next. I nearly jumped when Zoro hit the ground crying out from the pain. He seemed like the type of person who'd never be in that amount of pain. That just shows how painful those pills are. Zoro suddenly stopped screaming and got up.

"The pain…it's gone," stated Zoro. I grinned again, happy that my nakama isn't in anymore pain. Shishishishi, good for you Zoro. Helmeppo came up to Zoro and gave him a giant packet of AZT pills. "Here's the packet. Keep it with you at all times. Take a pill every time you have a weird zombie sensation and feel like killing an innocent person. When the pills stop working, get away from anyone a.s.a.p.," explained Helmeppo, seriousness filling his voice.

BUT I'LL MAKE SURE ZORO NEVER TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE SO DON'T WORRY! I made a really wide grin as everyone stared at me and either smiled or laughed. "Ok then, I'll get on with the explanation where I left off," informed Coby.

Coby POV

Ok, let's continue. As there are MARINES, there are also PIRATES (Pillaging Irregular Rebels All The Evil Students) (this was the best I could come up with :$). Like marines, most pirates are evil but some odd ones are good. The pirates all have one common goal though. Find the One Piece and become the new pirate king after Gol D. Roger. Luffy got an excited face on him and Zoro kept a sleeping face on him. Wait, since when did Zoro fall asleep?! I sighed and was about to continue when Luffy blurted out a few questions.

"Ooooh, I want to be pirate king! It sounds like a lot of fun! What's he One Piece? What was Gol D. Roger like?" exclaimed Luffy which was also jumping up and down due to the burst of excitement.

Ok, ok calm down I'll tell you everything now. This survival school actually used to be a completely normal school. The marines were the teachers' pets while the pirates were the school rebels. Back then there was no pirate king, just pirates. But one day a new kid came to the school and his name was Gol D. Roger. All the teachers always mistook his name as Gold Roger and everyone always had to correct them. Roger soon became a famous pirate in the school and gained a lot of fiends which joined his crew. Everyone respected him and thought highly of him including his enemies and he returned the respect back to everyone as well. He was truly an amazing person and earned the pirate king title. But one day, everything turned out for the worst.

It was a normal school day like any other except a new pirate came in the school. He seemed normal at first until he started randomly attacking students when they were alone. Teachers wanted to do something about it but he'd never be where a teacher was like he had some sort of teacher detector and during class time he'd dress up as someone else and always avoid the teacher. He was like an assassin, only worse.

"I don't like this guy," stated Luffy with a small frown. "Me neither," added Zoro, crossing his arms as he woke up again.

Nobody liked him, especially for what he did next. One day he attacked Rayleigh, the first mate of Roger and actually beat him. Everyone was shocked when they saw Rayleigh at the verge of death and as anyone would expect, Roger wasn't happy with this. When someone messed with his friends, he gets serious. Roger requested for a duel with him and he accepted. The fight was in private so nobody knew how it happened but…Roger _lost._

Luffy and Zoro both had shocked faces on them now. "How could Roger the pirate king, have lost?!" yelled Luffy half confused half angry. That's what everyone has wondered. And what's worse is nobody knew who that person was. He was a huge mystery.

The day after the battle, Roger's body was found in the foyer and thus the pirate king was dead with a smile still lingering his face. The mystery man was long gone too and the only thing that remained was this piece of paper Roger had wrote right before the battle. I took out a piece of crumpled paper and showed it to Luffy only, since Zoro had fallen asleep yet again. Min's only a replica though. I chuckled when I saw Helmeppo now trying to bash Zoro awake and Luffy now staring in awe at the paper in my hands.

When Zoro was finally awake, I read out Roger's dying letter. The first part was just random stuff to everyone but the second part caught everyone's attention, even Zoro's. I started reading the letter. '_This is for all pirates to hear now. I'm afraid I can't be pirate king any longer but I would at least like the 'Pirate King' title to descend to someone worthy. I have left my greatest treasure 'One Piece' somewhere in One Piece High. Whoever finds that treasure is worthy of becoming pirate king. Good luck pirates! From Gol D. Roger.'_ That's all it says.

Luffy's eyes glittered with diamonds. Zoro didn't seem that interested and mumbled something about his swords still missing? "Hey Zoro, I want to find the One Piece and become pirate king!" shouted Luffy his voice full of determination. "Aye aye, captain," replied Zoro still kind of half asleep.

Zoro POV

Whatever the captain decided is definite. Luffy, we going to head out now? I still need to get my swords back too. Hey, Coby and what's its name, do any of you have three swords I could borrow until I find mine? Coby chuckled while Helmeppo frowned at the nickname.

"I think 'what's its name' has a few swords in the cupboard over there," stated Coby which was still laughing along with Luffy. I saw a vein pop on Helmeppo but he still showed me to the swords and I picked the best three. I overheard Coby and Luffy talking, "So Luffy, are you really going to try and become pirate king?" wondered Coby, a bit anxious. "Of course! And if I die trying, then that's that!" answered Luffy. Coby sighed and opened this giant door.

Luffy POV

Wow, that's a big door! "Through here is the grandline which is the first half of the school. Get through the first half and then there will be a door like this to the second half which is called the new world. That's where the One Piece is said to be," explained Coby still giving me a worried expression. I grinned widely and his worried expression turned down a bit. Even if I wasn't interested in the One Piece, I would still advance because there are two people I want to see ahead.

"Oh? And who are they? Me and Coby might know them," wondered Helmeppo, his voice full of curiosity. My brother, Portgas D. Ace and my best friend, Trafalgar Law. Zoro twitched a bit at the mention of Law but I shrugged it off as nothing.

"WHAT?!" yelled Coby and Helmeppo in unison. Hmm? Why are both of you so shocked? "A-Ace and L-Law are both extremely strong grandline pirates that are headed for the new world!" stuttered Coby while shaking. Shishishishi so they're already that famous. Zoro started walking ahead to the door and motioned for me to come. I guess this is goodbye, Coby and what's its name, until next time that is. I was halfway through the door when Coby threw a straw hat to me and I quickly caught it.

"Keep it with you Luffy! Someone by the name of Shanks gave it to me earlier and told me to give it to a boy named Monkey D. Luffy when he comes! I don't know how 'Red Hair' Shanks knew you but if you want to know the answer to that, ask him! He's somewhere in the new world!" shouted Coby due to being too far away from Luffy.

I nodded, gave him a wide grin and said I will as I left through the door with Zoro. Shanks eh? Where have I heard that name from again? I thought a while but I couldn't remember. Oh well, it'll come to me when I see him. I put the straw hat on my head and raced off with Zoro right behind me. LET'S GO, WE'RE IN THE GRANDLINE!

**Author's Note: So how did you like it. Not bad huh? Actually it was terrible but it's the best I can do especially with all the tests I have been recently :$ Now that I finally got all the information out of the way, I can actually start with 'people gathering!' Can't wait until I introduce Ace and Law :P By the way, I might make a few characters possessive of Luffy (ace with definitely be one of them) just to make things a bit more funny XD Next chapter might be a bit delayed because of the new story I am writing but I'll try and get it in a.s.a.p. Well anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 2, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite or followed and review if you want to :D**


End file.
